talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Draal the Deadly
Draal the Deadly was the son of Kanjigar the Courageous and Ballustra. He appears as a major character in Part One and Part Two of Trollhunters, and later a minor character in Part Three. Official Description "A particularly large and vicious Troll, Draal initially resents our hero Jim, believing the sacred mantle of Trollhunter should have been passed to him over a mere human. More than a vengeful brute, Draal wants what's best for his kin, but his pride prevents him from acknowledging Jim's true potential." History Backstory Draal and his father, Kanjigar used to fight side-by-side in battles with the Gumm-Gumms. They fought side-by-side during the Battle of Killahead Bridge, where the evil Gumm Gumm army was banished to the Darklands. Centuries later, a deal called "The Pact" was made between the trolls and the humans, which allowed both of their kinds to live together in harmony. However, since the trolls had spent their whole lives fighting the Gumm-Gumms, they longed for battles and felt that the truce made them look weak and that humans looked down upon them. The trolls also limited their diets to cats and used articles of clothing. Deciding to move to a new location, Vendel sensed a new Heartstone in a place called, "The New World." They boarded a ship called, "The Mayflower" that was heading towards the New World, bringing along some gnomes for grooming and occasional nourishment. As soon as they snuck onboard, Bular arrived and attacked Deya right before sunrise. As soon as the sun rose, Deya fell into the ocean and was turned to stone by the dreaded sunlight, sinking her down to the river. During the ride to the New World, the Amulet came onto the ship to choose the new Trollhunter. At first, Blinky thought he was going to be the Trollhunter, but it turned out to be none other than his friend, Kanjigar. On the journey, the trolls grew desperate with hunger and started eating stuff contained in the barrels and the cats boarding it. Months later, Kanjigar and Draal discussed Kanjigar's new job as the Trollhunter. Since he trained Unkar the Unfortunate, Blinky offered to be Kanjigar's new trainer, but Kanjigar didn't want to listen. Suddenly, Kanjigar saw Plymouth Rock, confirming that they had finally reached the New World. The trolls sneaked off of the ship and headed off to a place called "New Jersey." Over the years, they traveled through the land with help from various human cultures. They even got aided by Lewis and Clark at one point. Unfortunately, the trolls started growing weak from being away from a Hearthstone for so long. Oftentimes, they had to sleep in caves between their travels, which caused delays and frustration. One night on a Native American tribal camp, some mountain trolls invaded and Kanjigar was sent to take care of the problem. After Kanjigar defeated them, Blinky tried to offer advice, but Kanjigar still didn't want to hear it. Ultimately, Kanjigar decided to abandon the settlement because of the humans overthrowing the camp. Just then, some trolls found AAARRGGHH!!!, a former member of Gunmar's army, behind a geyser and brought him to Kanjigar. AAARRGGHH!!! revealed that he had been following them to the New World since he missed the boat, but made a few wrong turns along the way. Blinky suggested executing AAARRGGHH!!! because he worked for Gunmar and might be a spy. AAARRRGGHH!!! then showed the trolls the remains of Deya. At first, the other trolls thought AAARRRGGHH!!! destroyed Deya, but Kanjigar convinced them otherwise when he reminded them about AAARRGGHH!!!'s kind act towards him. Vendel allowed AAARRGGHH!!! into their tribe, much to Blinky's dismay. Blinky tried to tell Kanjigar that it was a bad idea to let AAARRGGHH!!! into the group, but Kanjigar assured him that change is a part of life and that AAARRGGHH!!!'s good deeds taught him that lesson. The trolls headed to the Rocky Mountains, where they got caught in a dangerous avalanche caused by the guardian, Craggen, who won't let them pass. Kanjigar tried to reason, but Craggen and his brothers wouldn't listen, so they challenged the trolls to a duel for the next day. During the meeting, everyone wanted to give up and leave the mountains, but Kanjigar gave them a speech about destiny and not to give up on their brotherhood. The very next day, Kanjigar, Draal, and AAARRGGHH!!! arrive back to Craggen and his brothers to battle them. Despite their strength and abilities, the mountain trolls managed to outsmart them. Back at camp, Blinky starts thinking about what Kanjigar said earlier, and realized what Kanjigar's speech meant and decided to go help them fight the mountain trolls, which persuaded the others to join along. Just when AAARRGGHH!!! was about to be crushed by one of Craggen's brothers, Blinky jumped in with his fire sword and rescued him, now truly believing AAARRGGHH!!! to be reformed. The trolls all worked together to battle Craggen and his brothers, which resulted in an upper advantage, and the loss of a few soldiers. Ultimately, Kanjigar managed to defeat Craggen by "kicking him in the gronk-nuks." Thus, a legendary Trollhunter was born, and there was much rejoicing that night. AAARRRGGHH!!! also renounced his violent ways and became a pacifist during the celebration. Months later, the trolls had arrived in California and finally found their new home. As they went underground and built their new kingdom, the young Heartstone helped the trolls regain their energy and power. They were inspired by Deya's stoned body to use the statues/remains of the past hunters as a tribute to their great history, and Blinky was made as Kanjigar's new trainer. Since then, Blinky and AAARRGGHH!! helped Kanjigar protect Trollmarket from danger and threats to expose their world to the mortals. One day, Gunmar's son, Bular, invaded Arcadia and was set out destroy Kanjigar. When Kanjigar went out on night patrol, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! stayed in the library to wait for him to return home. When Kanjigar didn't come back, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! became deeply worried and set out when the sun started to rise. They went under the bridge where Kanjigar was battling Bular and found Kanjigar's remains turned to stone, leaving the two deeply devastated and stunned in silence. They went back into the drain pipe to keep out of the sunlight. When Blinky started to feel sorry for himself, the two saw Jim and Toby riding on their bikes and were shocked to find that the amulet chose Jim as the new Trollhunter. They went back to the library to read the Trollmarket recap book to make sure there were previous human Trollhunters, but to their shock, it turns out that Jim really is the first human Trollhunter. When Draal arrived, Blinky informed him of Kanjigar's demise. However, Draal figured that he was the next Trollhunter, due to being Kanjigar's son. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! did not have the heart to tell him he wasn't. Part One (Trollhunters) A Human Trollhunter? When Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! bring Jim and Toby to Trollmarket for the first time, Draal comes up and demands to know who this "flesh-bag" is. Blinky replies that Jim is their new protector, much to Draal's disappointment and shock, since he wanted to be the new Trollhunter. To prove that Jim isn't worthy of the title, he challenges Jim to a fight to the death, and whoever wins, gets to be the new hunter. During the next couple of days, Draal starts training and feeling confident about himself winning, especially since Jim knows nothing about how to properly wield the sword and has been somewhat slacking off on his Trollhunting studies. The Fight Begins When the day of the battle begins, Draal is totally confident in himself. They begin to battle and Draal has the upper-hand with his roly-poly ability. Eventually, Jim does begin to overpower Draal and drive him to the edge of a cliff. Despite everyone's insistence, Jim does not let Draal drop off the cliff and saves him, which leads to the troll being shunned by all of the other trolls. In spite of his humiliation and losing his dignity, Draal feels grateful towards the Trollhunter and goes to Earth to save him from Nomura, who is trying to steal the amulet. Draal informs Jim that he is moving in with him to help him train for upcoming battles, due to his experience in combat. Training Jim Draal begins training Jim, but he is feeling a little blue. When Draal asks why Jim replies it's because he isn't feeling confident enough to talk to Claire. To help, Draal gives Jim a special totem necklace that will make him more confident than ever. Unfortunately, it also makes him arrogant, rude, and disrespectful towards his friends and teachers, not to mention, put him in danger when he decides to fight Bular himself. Strickler Comes to Dinner When Strickler decides to come to dinner to confront Jim, the Trollhunter (having found out about Strickler's true colors) tells Draal to jump in and attack Strickler when things start to get really ugly. While dinner occurs, Draal finds Claire eavesdropping in the basement. When she sneezes, Draal says "gesundiet", which causes Claire to see him and faint. He then picks her up and takes her outside for safety before she wakes up. The Re-Battle of Killahead When Jim goes to the museum to rescue Blinky, who has been captured by Bular and his minions, Toby, AAARRRGGGHHH!!!, and Draal decide to follow him to assist. At the cost of his right arm, Draal manages to defeat Bular and stop the bridge from being opened. He is welcomed back into Trollmarket with open arms for his accomplishment. ... Part Two (Trollhunters) Part Three (Trollhunters) Physical Appearance Draal is a large, muscular Troll with blue skin and a set of big horns on his head. He has two yellow eyes and spiky growths on his shoulders, arms, and back. He wears a ring in his nose, a brown leather kilt with a wide black belt, which has a triangular gold buckle, and green and brown leather wrapped on his right wrist. He also has patterns on his shoulders, chest, and chin. Draal lost his right arm removing the Amulet from the Killahead Bridge, turning it to stone. He later replaced it with a mechanical prosthetic. Personality Initially, Draal despised Jim for taking his father's role as Trollhunter, having trained his whole life in the hopes of becoming Kanjigar's successor. He scorned Jim as inferior and weak, until he was beaten by Jim in combat. But after sparing his life, Draal looked upon Jim with new and more humble eyes and chose to protect Jim and even assist in his training. While maintaining his gruff exterior, he comes to respect and even admire Jim, viewing him a worthy Trollhunter in his own way. Draal was proud and boastful but could be kind and helpful at times. But there is always a flippant aura about him, never really letting him seem too serious. Powers & Abilities Troll Physiology Draal had super strength and the ability to curl himself into a ball and use his spikes to defend himself against enemies. Swordsmanship Draal has also trained himself with a sword if he one day was chosen to wield the Sword of Daylight, but instead taught Jim how to properly wield it. Relationships Kanjigar When Jim is summoned into The Void for the first time, Kanjigar reveals that he had to distance himself from Draal in order to protect him. After each summoning, Draal asks Jim whether his father spoke of him and Jim gives him the same answer, no. In episode 26, Kanjigar's spirit makes an appearance and, after his father finishes speaking to Jim, Draal reaches out to the apparition. Reaching back but unable to touch, Kanjigar then apologizes to Draal for pushing him away and says that he was proud of him. As Kanjigar's spirit then returns to The Void, Draal continues to reach out and call for him. Jim Lake Jr. Draal initially despised Jim, believing that he must be the Trollhunter instead of Jim. He was always hostile towards him and set out to humiliate him to beat up during his training. After Jim defeats Draal in combat but refuses to kill him, Draal becomes disgraced and unable to show his face in Trollmarket. He decides to live with Jim as his bodyguard instead, and the two form a friendship. Draal becomes very protective of Jim as the series goes on even teaches him how to wield his sword better and because of this Jim confides in Draal in ways he doesn't with anyone else, not even Blinky. In Part Two, Jim stayed loyal to Draal and was not willing to fight him after he got brainwashed by Gunmar and his minions. In Part Three, Draal was freed from his brainwashing and helped Jim and his friends to get the staff. However, before Draal could help them any more, a fight ensued between the Trollhunters and Gunmar and Angor Rot. During this battle, Draal was cursed with the same poison that turned AAARRRGGGHHH!!! to stone and was transformed to stone completely when he saved Jim saying that, "his mission is complete." Upon this sacrifice, Jim was truly heartbroken and vowed to avenge his friend by ending the war. Nomura It was hinted that Draal once might have had a relationship with the Changeling Nomura that ended badly, given how hostile they are towards each other. However, they seem to have reconciled after Nomura reformed. It is unknown if she is aware of Draal's heroic sacrifice. Gunmar Information to be added later on. Quotes Main article: Draal the Deadly/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Draal is the forth character on the side of good to be killed off. The first one being (ironically) his father, Kanjigar the Courageous. *Draal is one of a few trolls whose age is actually stated. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Deceased